Breaking Free
by iyesh
Summary: A song fic of Troy watching Gabriella and him performed at the Winter Musical. Troyella. Yes, you’re not mistaken. Troyella. Dedicated for popdiva10 and McLoveriish.
1. Breaking Free

_**Breaking Free**_

_**By **__**Bl1SSFuln3ss**_

**Summary:**

_A song fic of Troy watching Gabriella and him performed at the Winter Musical. Troyella. Yes, you're not mistaken. TxG. Dedicated for popdiva10 and __McLover-iish_

**Story guide:**

_Just watch High School Musical 1 and imagine this happen right some time after it, ok?_

**Disclaimer:**

_Why don't I own the HSM? Because my daddy won't buy them for me, he said the DVD, CD, and poster are enough. LOL_

_

* * *

_

He sat alone at the massive empty auditorium. He knew he was late for basketball practice and his dad would flip once again thinking that it was the entire musical's fault that he missed practice. All he had to do to avoid experiencing his dad's gust of anger once again was just get his butt off the chair and walked off to practice. It was as simple as that. But he couldn't. Why? Because he was too caught up to see the video Jason sent to him at his phone

What was it?

Him and Gabriella singing Breaking Free

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

He watched Gabriella stood stiff and took her breath before she was trying to start with her part. She looked like it was her first time singing… with him. When it wasn't. She seemed like she was the Gabriella that was still trying to fight her stage fright, she seemed like the Gabriella that was nervous to sing karaoke with Troy, and she was the Gabriella he felt in love with

_If we're trying  
So we're breaking free_

A small smile made a way across his face as he saw him making his way to the brunette. He slowly took her hand on his grip. His mind replayed what he had thought before. Was it love really what he had thought about? No, it wasn't love. At least he didn't want to believe it was love. He barely knew her, well she's a good friend and people said that they were dating but he didn't want to believe that it was actually love at first sight. It was like a total, cliché. He didn't want to believe that even how much his heart felt like going crazy from the second they both laid eyes on each other.

No one. No one believe in love at first sight. Maybe that now they got to know each other a little better. We could at least call it a crush. But they barely knew each other for 2 months. It was only two months, and love is a really big word for two months no matter how much sparks were flying between them.

_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
_

He chuckled when a scene at rehearsal flashed back randomly into his brain. Sharpay was so flipped when she first heard Gabriella's confession that she was a nervous wreck three days before opening night. The callback was scary enough, but call back was nothing. The Musicale was always so much bigger and Sharpay was trying everything she could to help Gabriella's courage to step up and bring her best on the stage. Now, it was either Sharpay's way to teach Gabriella worked or it was because Troy was there with her when she was singing.

__

_Creating space between us_  
'Til we're separate hearts

Of course it was because Troy was always there with her. Right from the start they were singing 'Start Of Something New'. That guy at the party was right, maybe they did have to thank that guy for making them ended up singing together and making the school broke free. It was like magic that they met again at East High, they didn't even tell each other where they were from. It was all fate. They could sing, find their undiscovered talent. Maybe Sharpay was right, impossible _was_ in Troy Bolton's dictionary.

_But your faith it gives me strength_  
_Strength to believe_

As he watched Gabriella gracefully making her moves around the stage with him on the other side, he couldn't help but smile how perfect they looked together as a couple. Differences attract. They were really, really different. She was a geek, he was a jock. Once, his friends said 'not a chance' and her friends said 'no way'. But, that didn't seem to keep them apart. When the rest of the school turned their backs on them, they turned into each other and broke free. _That_ actually brought them together. It all seemed like a fairytale

_We're breakin' free_

As he watched them moving together make the audience went awe, he thought back what he had thought again. _Maybe it was._

__

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

He widen the curve spreading across his face as he saw him circling the girl of his life. Their eyes locked, taking every second of the memory in the stage. Everyone could see the chemistry between them, they clicked instantly just because a song. It was all because of a silly karaoke, who knew that I could turn so much like this now? No one knew. Even the sparks they felt from the start was practically trying to tell them that it was fate, didn't make them realize that they were meant to be.

_If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh_

He saw that Gabriella started to feel comfortable under the spotlight as that part of the song started. She was a bit nervous, he knew that. She told him before the show. He told her that she would be great as Minnie, and she did… as long as her Arnold was him, she was okay. Sharpay and Ryan might be better than them in acting, but they didn't have chemistry. And that was something that the play needed, not just costumes, make up-s and show music just like Chad told him.

_Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls_

Sharpay and Ryan didn't have that. But Troy admitted that acting was hard. They both weren't very good in acting and Ms. Darbus had threatened them to let the Evans twins teaching them unless the Ice Princess and the Drama King would get 'their' parts as Arnold and Minnie. But they both pulled it off, seeing the successful opening night, there was no doubt in that. They both were perfect for the roles.

He settled his eyes on Gabriella again and stared at her with his deep piercing blue eyes taking her every move as she danced along with the music with him right on the other side of the stage. Her white dress that was perfectly cut right below her knees swayed gracefully hugging her body like a second skin. He could see that right after he pointed on her giving signal that it was her part, she gave him a little smirk showing him that she had done her part in the song perfectly

_Very souls, ohhh_

He gladly returned the smirk

_Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So everyone can see_

He adjusted himself on the chair, as the video kept playing, showing Troy and Gabriella walking towards each other; all smiles. They both kept their eyes on each other, wanting to lean it and gave a small kiss. But they couldn't. They were in the middle of the crowd and a song. That connection was so noticeable that everyone started to got up from their chair and gave smiles to encourage them both.

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

As they both just moving along with the beats of the song, watching everyone's faces. Just brought more smiles. He could exactly remembered how that felt. Having the whole school behind his back, supporting him for once, not in basketball. Chad and Taylor who used to be trying to keep them apart from each other as much as they could, now were supporting so them so that they would actually seeing each other. It's amazing how people could change their opinion about someone quickly. But it's amazing too that two people with so much connection could bring the whole school breaking free with them together when everyone was trying to keep them apart.

_There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

_If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh_

Now, just because watching the video, make love seemed to be possible between both of them. Even they just knew each other for not so long. Even so, they had been together so much. Struggling with everything that was trying to keep them apart and succeed. They proved the whole school that they didn't have to always Stick To The Status Quo. That someone could actually have some other talent, not just one talent and we don't have to be embarrass of it or hide it.

_Runnin'_  
Climbin'

_To get to that place  
To be all that we can be_

Everyone could be anything they wanted. They both showed the school. As Sharpay said, _together_ they conquer all the student body. Even now, Sharpay and Ryan were one of their friends. It was all because 'We're All In This Together'. They didn't always have to be a geek to be smart, they didn't have to be a drama geek to sing, they didn't have to be the skater dudes to play skateboard, now, there was no limits. And Gabriella seriously didn't have to become a cheerleader to be with Troy, the basketball guy.

_Now's the time_  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free

_Ohhh, yeah_

Because of her, now he wasn't the basketball guy anymore. He could sing too. He was more than that. She helped him discovered that. He did the same to her too. The balanced each other and they matched together. So, why think that love is too much for the feelings they had for each other? It wasn't too much, it was perfectly fine and fit them both correctly.

_More than hope_  
_More than faith_

_This is true_  
_This is fate _

It's like Math, her favorite subject, Troy + Gabriella love. It was as simple as that. And what they had was chemistry. No one expected to see someone they had just met in holiday transferring into their school suddenly, right? It was fate that brought them together. There was no need to second guess, it was right that they were meant to be. It was like those fairy tales story parents love to tell at night. Live happily ever after

____

_And togerther_  
We see it comin

One problem was that it was like too much of a miracle that it was almost unbelievable. And he wasn't the type of person that believes in miracles, things that were hard to believe or didn't make sense, and love at first sight.

__

_More than you_  
_More than me_

Everyone thought that he was just a chicken not to ask her out directly. He wasn't that type of guy. He really wanted to commit to Gabriella. Because she was the only girl that had the strongest connection he ever felt. He never felt that with anyone in the world before. He didn't want that to become a mess only because he made his move too fast. He wanted his relationship with Gabriella to be special

_Not a want, but a need_  
_Both of us breakin' free_

He was still second guessing himself. He didn't want to believe that it was love at first sight. It was too hard to believe to fall for someone deeply in such short time. Maybe it was possible if he already knew her for years. It wasn't for years, it was only a few months. And he was already head over heels for the girl in the video right in front of him. He didn't want to believe it, he convinced himself that he _needed_ not to believe it.

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

It was hard to believe that for him though, with her… taking his breath away every second in the video that he was watching painstakingly. Maybe because he was so caught up into the video, he didn't hear his voice called by someone outside the room. He wanted to know Gabriella more so that they actually have more deep connection. But they didn't actually have to wait. It was just Troy. They were going to be great as a couple. Why wait?

_If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free_

_Breaking free_

One reason for sure, they didn't wait just because Chad interrupted their kiss. He was still bumped about that though. Chad seriously have to stop showing at the not-so-right times. He was seriously going to get his butt kicked if he did that once again.

_We're Runnin'  
Ohhh Climbin'_

_To get to that place  
To be all that we can be_

He knew that soon he had to get up because the video was almost over and he was really late. But all he wanted to think about now was about Gabriella and him. Did he really believe in love at first sight between him and her?

_Now's the time  
Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free_

_Ohhhh_

He smiled as he tried to shrug the thought off and focused on the sight of them. But it was awfully hard since he, himself liked to know if Gabriella was going to be his love of his life? Only him that could answer that question and it depends on his beliefs to love at first sight.

"_Troy?"_

He quickly paused the video and sunk lower into the chair so that the person that own that oh-so-familiar voice wouldn't notice that he was there. He held a chuckle and decided to just let out a smile across his face thinking about the girl that had just let the sound of his name escaped her pink lips.

"_Guess you're not here too"_

When she finally got back out and closed the door firmly, he positioned himself correctly on his seat again and chuckled at Gabriella that didn't noticed that he was actually there. Chad and the rest of the team were probably holding a search party for him.

As he resumed the video and watched the last moments of it, he smiled and finally walked out the room with an answer.

_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

_**It was love at first sight**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hey guys! Oh my god. I never imagined me finally writing a Troyella. I mean I am still a Zashley/Troypay but I just have to write a Troyella. I think they deserve a little effort from me. LOL. So what did you think? It was horrible right? Well since it is my first Troyella. I chose a typical Troyella song! Breaking Free! I was listening to it when I wrote this._

_Zashley/Troypay fans, please don't be mad at me. This is just a dedication for all the Troyella fans I'm okay with both Troyella and Troypay. It's my first Troyella so cut me some little slack? Please? And yeah, I'm still continuing my Troypay stories. I just hadn't exactly have a time yet. But I'm promising you update. And I am a Zashley/Troypay because I love them, more than Troyella/ Zanessa actually. But I don't want to have Zashley-s or Zanessa-s mad at me!_

_Well this story is dedicated to my girls _

popdiva10 and McLover-iish

_They both Troyella fans whom I respect as my BFFLs_

_HX and Irah, babe and Sugar!! Here's my first ever Troyella for you!_

_And I'm going to write another Troypay song fic for _XBeautifulbabe405X_! So that's another promise_

_Please, review me and tell me what do you think_

_And be nice!! It's just my first Troyella!_

_xxoo_

_Yeshi_


	2. Review Replies

**B R E A K I N G F R E E **  
_by __Bl1SSFuln3ss_

**Summary: **  
_A song fic of Troy watching Gabriella and him performed at the Winter Musical. Troyella. Yes, you're not mistaken. TxG. Dedicated for __popdiva10__ and __McLover-iish_

**Story Guide: **  
_Just watch High School Musical 1 and imagine this happen right some time after it, ok?_

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own Disney because it's illegal but who knows… maybe I'll inherit Disney someday

**Pairings:**

**R E V I E W R E P L I E S**

McLover-iish  
LOL… Yes, IR… I love you too!! You know how much!! Haha, I won't write more though. What about you?? Why haven't you been updating? Thankie Sugar!! I L Y xx

troyngabby4ever  
Thank you for reviewing! I won't say I'm great at describing though! But thanks anyway!! XDD!

kathyt222  
LOL… Yeah I know it doesn't exist, but I'm a Jashley too! So, I'm good! Thank you though!! XD

fudge2428  
Thank you!! Yeah, it was hard since I'm a Troypay. But I'm okay with Troyella!

x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x  
LOL… Calm down your highness!! I love you too!! Since this song fic is for you and you only! Of course with Irah too!! Well we don't know about Neensie and Zul… Shessh, I miss them both! But, you should really calm down by now! LOL

Forbiddenfiction  
Dear… calm down… Breathe!! I'm not seriously writing a Troyella forever. This is for my BFFLs, so yeah I'm not planning to write more since I'm a total complete sucker at Troyella!! I'm still with my Troypay stories!! XD

Heaven and Earth  
thank you!! I won't say that's awesome but you rock!! XD

opi-1  
Thank you so much!! XDD

dramalover4  
LOL! Thanks but I'm not sure, I sucks at Troyella. I think I better stick with my Troypays! LOL!! Thanks though!! XDD

carito06  
Haha, I don't think so. I have 4 stories going on and making another one is like far from my thoughts but thanks for the great review! XD

--

_Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!_

xxx


End file.
